We Remain
by tkmusic97
Summary: After the great Reaping 200 years ago, there where not many magical beings left. Those who survived are left with the terrible memory. Somehow the battle was won, yet the children had all disappeared. Now, after searching for centuries, they found all of them. A squad of specialists are sent to a planet where the Six Gifts are. They expected everything...except for falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiya!" A young man with long raven black hair in a loose and blue gray eyes sliced a monster in half.

"Helia, behind you!" A ginger haired boy with amber eyes and glasses yelled. He pointed a laser gun at the creatures back and it exploded spraying a purple slime everywhere.

"Aw gross man!" another young man with fringed chocolate brown hair and eyes exclaimed looking disgusted. Suddenly all the creatures began to decinagrate. A tall man with large muscles leapt down a set of stars by the arena.

" Good practice boys" he boomed. The man was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt white ripped pants and blue sneakers.

"Thank you, Master Cordatorta." Helia said, he and the others stood at attention.

" Headmaster Saladin would like to see you in his office". The Master boomed. The boys nodded. Yet These boys weren't just boys. They were red fountain specialists heroes of the Magic Dimension.

(Page break)

The three boys walked in the ancient hall ways of the famous school, at first saying nothing. Finally Helia turned to his mates with his blue eyes. Brandon, with his chocolate hair and similar colored eyes simply looked ahead, while Timmy blinked back at his friend quizzing through his glasses as Helia walked backwards to face them.

Helia simply shook his head and turned back around, with Brandon and Timmy fallowing at his heels.

Timmy was the one to break the silence.

"Why does your grandfather want to see us?" He asked the raven haired boy.

"Does he know about your..." Brandon began, but was cut off by the bronze entrance of the headmaster's door. The door was nothing like the rest of the ancient fortress, It looked more like a decorated throne then a fortress door. Images made of jewels and precious metals and stones made the figures of winged women and a ruby red fire breathing dragon. At the bottom where elves on with their arrows and swords and in the waters where creatures that looked like mermaids with butterfly wings, with various creatures and magical symbols artfully decorating what may have been otherwise blank on the door.

Helia breathed, then knocked politely at the elder master's door. There was a small bell that returned, and the rose gold handle glowed, allowing the students to enter.

"Excellent!" came the voice of a wise man, "My boys are all here." The three students entered, they took to one knee respectfully, as did the other three who had arrived earlier. The Oldman said nothing, but simply smiled and waved his hand. The six boys stood at ease.

"Come now, my bright ones. You are all over the age of twenty, you no longer have to kneel in front of me." He chuckled kindly, and waved his hand again. This time, six velveteen chairs appeared and tea and cakes appeared before the suddenly hungry specialists.

The old wizard chuckled again as the boys hungrily ate and drank. There is always something satisfying about feeding others.

"You wanted to see us, headmaster Saladin?" Timmy asked after swallowing his third (or was it his seventh?) cake.

"Yes," Saladin said standing from his chair that was similar to the grand door, " I'd like you to meet Minerva Faragonda." He gestured towords the large window, with the red twilight gleaming it's last rays of light. As this happened, the rays gathered together. They light grew lighter and purer, and soon came together, revealing a tall feminine figure cloaked in a night blue hood and robe and a silver sash. With mouthes full if tea and cakes, the boys exchanged nervous glances. The woman removed her hood, exposing the ox-blood gloves that covered her delicate hands. Her silver hair was like a majestic crown, and her face was gracefully lined with time and tribulations that her long life had brought. Her eyes where luminous due to the magic she had cast, they now glowed like light blue neon lights. Then they slowly retuned to a striking sapphire blue. She bowed gracefully to the men.

"Come now, my darling Saladin," she said, her voice was queen-like and gleeful, "Minerva is my holy name, it is my mortal name that I go by." she smiled enchantedly at the specialists.

The boys, unfortunately, returned the old woman clumsily, swallowing down what ever was in their mouths, stumbling over their feet or just looking plain stupid. Her laugh was pure and haunting, and her sapphire eyes again went to the old wizard's grey ones, speaking the unspoken conversation with only her eyes. Helia was the worst of all of the specialists, he was nearly chocking on what he had swallowed and stumbled to the ground. Then, when it seemed like his face would hit the forest green rug, a strong pair of hands had stopped his shoulders. Helia looked up to Faragonda, who had saved him from his fall. He sat back on one knee, then looked at his grandfather. When Saladin nodded, Helia threw himself forward and embraced the old woman.

"I've missed you, Nonna." He said.

"I've missed you, too, Bello." She replied.

(Page break)

The squad looked at their headmaster and to Faragonda. Now suddenly realizing the resemblance between their school mate and the two elders.

The prince of the Planet Euracklyon, who had blond, shoulder length hair, lightly tanned skin and strong blue eyes was the first to speak. "Forgive me, my lady." he said, "But are you a-"

"A fairy," Faragonda finished, the woman sighed and smiled, though sadly. "I was, Prince Sky. A very long time ago."

"But how did you-"

"Survive?" Faragonda finished the prince's sentence again. Helia returned to his squad, who where now standing. "By the fate of the gods, they had spared me. Unlike so many of my sisters upon the cursed day." A shadow from the past had crossed the fairy's eyes, and for a moment the woman was lost in her memories. They allowed mer be lost for what had seemed like a long while, then the fairy had returned to the present, blinking rapidly. "Oooh..." For a moment she stood there, then in a moment, Helia jumped to his feet.

"Nanno!" He cried to his grandfather, reaching out to Farogonda, who was swaying as though she would faint. A chair, now made in a deep blue suede, materialized underneath the old fairy. Helia breathed when his grandmother had collapsed into the soft chair.

"Thank you, Nabu." Saladin sighed and complemented his student wizard. Nabu, with dark caramel skin and long, brown hair in braids, nodded. His indigo eyes sparkled with the after affect of the spell.

"As Honored, Headmaster." Nabu spoke and made his way to the fairy, who was arousing from her sudden fainting spell. "But I am concerned..." the young wizard knelt next to the fairy and held her wrist as though he was taking her pulse. A purple aura had formed around the wizard's hand and the fairy. Faragona blinked and tuned to watch the wizard.

"A wizard from Andros," she whispered, "I had thought that they had all disappeared during the reaping." the room was silent, and the once warm had turned to spine chilling cold.

"No my lady," Nabu said calmingly, "There are exactly four elders left, and they had sent the children away on islands to protect them."

"It was only in the recently when we found the children." Saladin said calmly.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember you telling me of the day. a young wizard had sent you a series of waves to see if..." Faragonda's eyes slowly began to close.

"Nonna?" Helia asked, his voice sounding child-like and concerned.

Nabu sighed. "She's exhausted, Helia. But she'll be ok."

Helia blinked, "But, but I haven't seen her in..."

"It'll be alright." Saladin soothed. The other specialists where also concerned for the old fairy, who looked as though she was sleeping. Saladin walked to his wife and placed his middle and forth finger on her forehead, and just as she entered the room in the final rays of the sun, the first rays of the moon had wrapped them selfs around her, and she was gone, only the imprint on the suede chair was left.

Saladin sighed, then turned back to the window, the full moon shining through the great balcony windows.

Brandon cleared his throat, and Saladin sighed again. "I suppose you are all wondering why I had summoned you here," The old man said, not breaking from the window.

"Yes Headmaster." The boys spoke in unison, returning to the persona of soldiers and students of red Fountain.

"In eighteen hours, Red Fountain Academy for Heroics and Bravery will be empty."  
The boys exchanged glances.

"Over the past few days, I have met with all two-hundred squads. Each of them have been given a similar, yet, largely different and important task..."

"A Mission?" Said a magenta haired boy, with frightening sapphire purple eyes and a tan build.

"Yes Master Riven, a very important, very difficult mission. That will change our Universe forever."

the boys turned their heads at one another with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Do you boys remember the Reaping?" Saladin asked his prized students.

"Forgive us, Headmaster." Prince Sky spoke, "but we where not alive-"

"No, no, no. I mean do you remember what history has taught you?"

"The Reaping happened 200 years ago. It was called that because Magical beings where being..." Timmy swallowed, "H-harvested."

Brandon spoke up. "The dark power searched for the Imperial Flame, which every magical being hosts to have their powers. But the dark powers wanted complete control of it."

"They took power from the MB community," Sky said. "leaving them for dead, often torturing them to get the powers. Elvs, mermaids, enchantresses, witches, and wizards where having their magic stripped from their souls. But the fairies where not so easy to capture, but they where the most powerful."

"When the Fairies started to be harvested, the entire universe and the planets came into alliance. It was the largest in the history since the creation of the Magical Universe." Nabu said, "Every living thing in the Dimension came together to fight the dark side, while the magical being that where left where hidden. Particularly the young ones."

"And how young where they?" Saladin quizzed.

"From newborns to young adults." Timmy answered. "Including pregnant mother."

"But when the light forces believed that they had won the war, the immediately went to their families," Riven now spoke. " the dark forces had followed them to the Sanctuary where all of the mothers and children where kept, then began killing everyone. Many had lost their lives, but something happened."

"No one knows for sure what had happened, some say that goddesses had come down to fight among them." Timmy said and adjusted his glasses, "there are others that say that there where powerful mother fairies that suddenly had a godsreighn, a godly like burst of power. But what ever happened, it defeated the dark power and simultaneously transported the children to...well...nobody knows."

But we do!" Saladin exclaimed. "A decade ago, we found Androsian Wizards and six fairies. And last year, we found the witches, enchantresses, and fairies. And even more importantly, we found them."

"who did find?" Riven asked

"The Six gifts of the Universe."

"Sir?"

"Fire, Water, Light, Nature, Technology, and Music." Saladin said firmly. "The six sacred gifts of the magical dimension, master riven. Life would not exist with out them." Riven stared down at his boots, feeling foolish for asking his question.

"What is our Mission, sir." Brandon asked, hoping to direct attention away from Riven.

"It was why I had asked for Faragonda, There is a school on the Planet that she was on, where she found several fairies, a few witches and I believe an enchantress among these girls are the six gifts, but I am not sure who. She was going to take you there and have them return home with the others so that the Tri-verisites could reopen and teach them again. but..."

"You don't know where they are or who they are." Prince Sky Finished.

"Do they know who they are?" Riven asked

"Obviously not." The headmaster scoffed. Riven hung his head again. "But. I do have their names, and possibly their mothers and their planets."

"That's how you knew they where the gifts." Timmy inquired, his mind had been racing with who knows what since he had stopped talking. Saladin nodded.

"If you give me the names, sir." Nabu spoke up for after what seemed like a long time, "There is a Melodian wizard who might be able to trace their hearts. We may then know where to find them."

(page break)

It was near 2'o-clock in the morning when the specialists had returned to their apartment. Nabu was right, the wizard from the Planet Melody was able to use his magic and find the girl's heart beats, but just barely. They where on a distant planet.

"And one that doesn't have magic, at that!" Brandon cried, waving his arms for the dramatic affect. He, like most of the other boys in the squad, did not wish to go to such a planet.

"Their technology there is ancient, they still use electricity as a source of power!" Timmy wined, "They're just starting to use to power their cars!"

"And they still use wheels! Wheels! How primitive is that?" Sky grumbled, he threw his pack onto the couch (much to Brandon's dismay). "I mean, they don't even know about life on other planets!"

"Their technology is so old, they can only see what's in their solar system! They actually belive that they are the only inteligant life form! BAH!" Timmy scoffed again.

"No Portals, no hover crafts, the planet is just so..."

"Primitive!" Sky, Brandon, and Timmy chorused.

As for Riven, Nabu, and Helia, they've had quite enough of their since they learned of the planet of the first fairy, they where complaining.

"And can you imagine how-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Riven Yelled, silencing prince Sky and the others.

"Look, guys." Helia said, separating the two squad members, "I'm not exactly thrilled about this, either. None of us are. But Riven is right..."

"Ha!"

"In his own special little way."

"Hey!"

"Riven, chill." Nabu said. "These fairies are very important to us, and the fact that they found so many and so powerful we return..."

The boys understood. Nabu was one of those children who had survived the Reaping, but he doesn't remember much. And often they other boys forget where Nabu was supposed to be from.

"I don't remember much of that day," he said, "but it's important that we do this."

"For the magical dimension?" the squire asked.

"For the magical dimension." The boys chorused, putting their fists into the air in agreement.

"Now, lets go packing!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Glad that you guys like it. I got Inspired my Winx On Earth and just Had to finish it!

BUM BUM BOM Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey. WHOOH! Hey, hey, hey. WHOOH! Hey, hey, hey-

Oh my god! I need to change this. I thought as I awkwardly tapped to unlock my iPhone. As awesome as it was during the summer, Blurred Lines has been a serious regret to use as an alarm. What started out as a way for me to jump out of bed dancing now has me groaning on a rainy September...is it morning? I turned to look out at my window. It's still dark? I glanced back at my phone 5:01 FUCKING AM?!

"Stella!" I screamed. Knowing that blond peppy little princess set my alarm early.  
My two room mates shot up from their beds, obviously not happy about their version of a wake up call. I slammed the door behind me, ignoring the complaints. Stomping down to the end hallway where her highness stayed. I ignored the other girls who where opening their doors.

"Oh, my god Musa! Don't do this again!" Lyrica rubbed her eye, she reminded me of Merida from Brave. If only she had Galitaia's accent.

"It's that blond's fault!" By now all of the doors where open, all but one. "STELLA!" I yelled at the dorm and pounded on it as hard as could, the girls groaned. "Stella get up!" still nothing, but I could hear shuffling in there. "Stella I will break this goddamned door down and throw you precious little Mac kit out the back window and into the lake!" still nothing. "Stella, get your ugly fat white ass out here and-" the door opened, and I fell through. Goddamn. Stella's text tone went off

You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.  
Then that little girly laugh that could only belong to the gossip girl herself.

"Well, good morning, Baby. Sleep well?" I looked up to the bottom-of-the-flame-blue eyes and fiery red matted hair of none other than our precious Bloom Peters.

"Well enough, Love." I said to Bloom and stood up. As much as we hated them, our little group used pet names, to piss each other off, embarrass each other, but occasionally it was affectionate. occasionally. "Where's Angel? I hear her phone." I asked as Flora let down her dark honey locks from the tight french braids.

"Her Highness is downstairs, escaping the wrath of the muse." Flora giggled, then our eyes widened. Flora ran past me and shouted into the hallway, "MAYDAY MAYDAY! STELLA'S IN THE KITCHEN! I REPEAT, STELLA IS IN THE KITCHEN!" the doors of half dressed college girls flew open and twelve girls half dressed in pajamas, clothes, and underwear bounded down the stairs, passed the common room and into the kitchen, where the screams of shocked Stella was heard loud and clear.

"Wait for it." Bloom said and held up one finger, we waited, we all knew what was coming. With a flick of her finger, it cued the dorm phones, cell phones, and the phones inside of the house to all ring simultaneously. "Right on cue."  
"Every time." Flora sighed

"Well, who want's to answer those." I scoffed and relaxed my hands behind my head. I stepped out of the dorm room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, because breakfast is being made at 10 minutes past 5 am. And we needed music on this early monday morning.

...

By 6:30, there where the seventeen girls of the ARK house in their work out gear, and running in a large group, laughing and talking wildly about the morning. They've been working out often, due to the fact that mornings like this one have been reoccurring often. Musa almost didn't mind it, the sun rising in morning was always pretty, and it was a great way to work off the breakfast the had earlier to make room for the one that they will be having at the Zona Pranzo on campus.

"Hey Baby!" Musa turned to se her roommate with her wild brown curls tamed in to a reluctant braid, her calm-after-the-storm-ocean-blue eyes lit up, and her chocolate skin seemed bronzed in the sunrise.

"Hey hey Chika!" Musa smiled and booty-bumped her friend. "So what's the beat?"

"One, I love how you say 'What's the beat,' instead of 'whats up,' it's so brilliant!" She said, Which made Musa laughed. Layla said that to her every time she said "what's the beat?" . It was just her personal touch.

"What's two, Layls?"

"Oh! Right." Layla laughed again. Coincidentally the entire house was all cursed with ADD and ADHD, which is weird, considering that it was the headmistress was the one who told them that it was possible.

"I wanted to know if we could change leads?"

"The Stables?" Flora asked, trotting up to the girls.

"Hey Mama!" Musa and Layla chorused, using Flora's pet name. Flora smiled back at them.

"Got that right, Mama." Layla smiled as the morning sun peaked through the clouds, though the rain hasn't quite let up. "BlackJack is supposed to have his baby today, and Princess might need help." BlackJack was a pure black stallion that Layla had found as a colt, and they bonded instantly. So when the Headmistress aloud pets of all kinds, Layla was thrilled and the school hauled the stallion over and he got a girlfriend the day he arrived. "If only it where that easy for us!" Stella joked. Enter Princess, the Arabian thoroughbred. BlackJack refused to leave the Leave Princess's side when she got pregnant, not that anyone knew until she was nearly three months along.

"Round Left Ladies!" Musa called, throwing her voice to back of the chick pack. They where all fully aware of the fact that they where one the boy's side of the campus. Hence why Musa wanted to cut left to the stables, even though it would be faster if they went strait through the village.

We better speed-"

"Oh My God, You Fucking Pervert!" The Party stopped short at the scream, Musa bolted to the back of the pack, where Stella was tiring in vein to re-strap her running bra. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Scatter!" Musa barked. The ARK girls knew this well, everyone sprinted to the stables while four other girls stayed with Musa and Stella. Bloom trotted up to Stella and snapped her bra back into place, while Musa scoured the village. It seemed like a ghost town. "Angel, what happened?" Musa turned her torso and asked stella.

"Some asshole slapped me and then popped my bra!" she growled. Musa growled back and listened to everything and anything around her. There where wet footsteps behind her, and Musa knew everyone's foot steps in the dorm by sound, she didn't recognize these. Flora Jumped and squealed, grabbing her ass in absolute shock. Musa spun and pounced, knocking a sandy blond onto his back in the middle of the street.

"Conner," She snarled.

"Why hello sexy." He smirked, rather enjoying Musa straddling his hips. Musa glared at him and pulled him up by his shirt. "Ooh," He mused, grinning pervertedly. Musa snarked in disgust. Flora was on the verge of tears,

"You fucking dick, you slap hard." Flora snapped, still holding her spandex.

"And that's just my hand, babe. Imagine how hard I could really hit you, if you know what I mean?" Connor said, enjoying the looks he got from the girls.

You see, way back when, there where six little girls who where together for as long as they could remember. They where each other's first memories. The girls called them selves the Winx, and became sisters in bonding. So when one is threatened, they where all threatened, and each where as over-protective as the other. Tecna, with emerald green eyes and hot pink hair stepped forward. Musa turned Connor's arm to behind his back and up. He hissed but otherwise said nothing.

"Now now, gentle with me, ladies. There's six of you and one of me..." Connor smiled, "Unless you go that way? then hey, six asses are better than one any day."  
Tecna bit her tongue.  
Wait, Pretty Girl. Tecna heard Musa's voice in her head clearly as though she was speaking to her now. But Musa was looking at Tecna, not saying a word. Wait. Her voice said again.

Connor mouthed something, and Tecna simply punched him strait in the mouth.

"Tecna!" Musa barked and released Connor.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." Connor snapped. No one noticed the black Cadillac that was driving down the street. Connor Lunged to at first Tecna, who jumped back and fell, but then turned to Flora. She screamed and covered her self, but nothing happened. She looked up to see that Musa in front of her and the girls, She punched twice then kneed him below the belt. Connor crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Get out of here, girls!" Musa yelled. Connor quickly got up, he punched Flora in the chest and pushed Musa so that she would trip on the sidewalk, She heard the girls scram and yell. Then, she heard the scratch of the breaks on wet pavement, a car door slam, and and really pissed off dude.

"Get the fuck off of her, man!" He yelled and pulled Connor off of Musa, who rolled over onto stomach and hid her face, she heard scuffling of more foot steps, the winx where crying or saying something, but it sounded as though they where to far away to hear her. She felt her self being turned over, someone grabbing her, shaking her. She stared blankly back into jewel purple eyes then everything sped up. She could hear clearly, and see clearly, though still dazed. It wasn't like Musa hadn't hit her head head before, but the concrete was het and hard, and with the rain falling in her eyes it was hard to focus. Musa forced her self up, gripping on the boy's red jacket. She Looked to see Tecna was being helped up by a boy in glasses. Flora was sitting next to a boy with long black hair in a pony-tale. Stella was gripping a brunette boy's shoulders, her mouth was moving rapidly, telling him what had happened. Bloom and Layla where arguing with two boys, one with blond hair and the other with maroon. Musa tried to stand up.

"No," The boy said, quickly catching her. "She hit her head to hard, we need to get her to an infirmary or something." he said.

"No! Take her back to our house!" Flora said.

"Are you Nuts?"

"Yes!" Flora yelled back. "Our house is closer than the main, come on!"

"No you don't, You're riding with us!"

"No, let me go you creep!"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Stop!" Musa moaned and stood up. She stumbled toward the car. "Just, don't...h-hurt..." Musa saw spots and gripped the car tighter, as though it would make them stop.

"Whoa whoa whoa," One of the boys said soothingly, "We wont hurt anyone, we just want to help." He stood behind Musa, then turned her around to face him, he looked into her eyes then over to Flora. "Anyone who got hurt will ride in the car with me, if the rest of you are all right, you can run back to the home and we will follow you."

...

My head pounded harder than techno, I reach to the back and gingerly touch it. ooh, not smart.

I opened my eyes, but they wouldn't focus, I immediately shut them. I could hear mumbled voices, like someone was talking into a pillow. Something was hot and wet dripped on my stomach. I yelped and shot up, I kept hitting and punching something infront of me, It grabbed my arms and it tried to hold me down, I tried to twist away but I fell from...I think the couch...and knocked my head on the coffee table.

"Holy shit, girl!" wait, I've heard that voice before. I quickly turned over and tried to look at him. When my vision finally focussed, I back crawled away from him. I have no idea why I was acting like this. He looked concerned more than anything. He walked towards me carefully, like he was afraid to scare me again. I felt the wall behind me, I suddenly felt trapped.

"Baby!" Stella shrieked and hugged me hard, pretty much coming out of nowhere.

"Ow," I mewed.

"Shit! Sorry sorry sorry! Holy crap, I was so worried..."

"Let girl the breath!" Stella was yanked off of me, I saw the girls around me

"Wait, where's-"

"She and Flora went to the stable with Roxy. Princess is having her baby." Bloom sighed. I heart dropped into my stomach. I tried to use the wall to stand up, but I got up to quickly.

"But-but I promised that..." I said when the girls sat me back down on the couch.

"Right now, you hit your head to hard to go anywhere." Bloom said, sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulder. I was freezing and still in my wet running clothes.

"Why is your stomach all sticky?" she giggled.

"Ask braid dude." I grumbled.

"Uhhummm, Braid. Dude?"

"Dude with the braids, purple eyes, dark skin, red jacket."

"Musa, the boys who helped us left with Layla and the girls to drop them off at the stable." Bloom said cautiously. "The rest of the house is hear. They're all worried about you."

I watched Bloom walk out, Stella handed me a cup of tea and a hot washcloth. "It's only honey." She giggled. I smiled but I couldn't help thinking, If the boys went home, then who was it watching me?


End file.
